Red Rose, White Rose
by realnamdongsaeng95
Summary: Simple! Kisah cinta anak SMA yang hanya harus memilih bunga mawar. Choi Minho, Jung Soojung, Kim Myungsoo, Kim Jong In, Jung Sooyeon


fic pertama. jadi masih belajar nulis banget2an. mohon review + bantuannya ya

Title : Red Rose, White Rose

Author : realnamdongsaeng95  
Cast : SHINee Minho, f(x) Krystal, INFINITE L, EXO-K Kai, SNSD Jessica

Genre : Romance  
Rating : PG +15  
Length : Oneshot  
Disclaimer : Cerita murni. Cast punya SM. Ga mau terlalu lama. Monggo dibaca. Yang dicetak tebal itu flashback yah hehe. Ini FF pertama jadi ditunggu commentnya ya hehe. Makasih

"Ne, eomma…" teriak namja bermata belo dan bertubuh tiang listrik itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku berkata padamu bahwa kau harusnya bangun pukul setengah enam. Dan aku tak mau datang ke sekolahmu untuk kesekian kalinya hanya karena kau terlambat" teriak nyonya Choi memekakkan telinga membuat seisi rumah pun dapat mendengarnya.

*perjalanan depan sekolah*

Pagi itu lagi-lagi Minho terlambat. Bukan hal yang besar memang jika Minho terlambat namun jika dihitung-hitung pada semester ini saja (yang notabene baru berjalan setengahnya) sudah terlambat sekitar 25 kali iya 25 kali.

"Aish, Ahjussi… bukakan pintu itu untukku. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan guru piket hari ini. Guru piket hari ini amat menyebalkan. Ayolah ahjussi biarkan aku masuk" mohon Minho dengan berteriak kepada Tuan Park satpam Genie High School.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk. Kuhitung sampai lima kau tidak melewati pagar ini maka kesempatanmu hangus"teriak Tuan Park pada Minho yang masih berada pada jarak 15 meter di depannya

Bukannya berlari Minho malah ternganga melihat tingkah Ahjussi satu itu. Dia bingung kenapa dengan mudahnya dia dapat diloloskan.

"Satu…."

Minho masih cengo

"Dua…."

Minho ambil ancang-ancang lari

"Tiga…."

Minho mulai berlari

"Empat….."

Minho menyentuh pagar sekolahnya

"Lima…."

Minho berhasil melewati pagar setan itu.

"Wah…. Selamat pagi tuan Choi Minho. Nampaknya kau bersemangat sekali pagi ini hingga harus berlari. Dan…. SEKARANG CEPAT IKUT KE RUANGANKU" Ironi Lee Songsaenim pun terlontar begitu saja.

Lee Songsaenim merupakan guru paling ditakuti ketika menjadi guru penjaga murid yang terlambat. Hukuman yang diberikan pun tidak main-main. Terakhir yang paling parah adalah murid yang terlambat diberi hukuman mengelilingi lapangan basket sebanyak 27 kali untuk yang ke sekolah berjalan, naik angkutan umum, atau diantar. Dan mengelilingi lapangan basket sebanyak 15 kali untuk yang ke sekolah naik kendaraan pribadi tentu saja bagi yang membawa kendaraan pribadi harus mendorong berkeliling dengan mendorong kendaraannya masing-masing.

*di ruang Lee Saem*

"Wah…. Choi Minho ini sudah ke 26 kali ya. Jika setiap terlambatmu dapat digantikan dengan uang satu juta nampaknya kau sudah bisa membeli MacBook baru" sindir Lee Saem

"Maaf saem… semalam saya belajar hingga larut hingga bangun kesiangan" jawab Minho. Padahal semalam dia bukannya belajar melainkan bermain DotA dengan Kyuhyun Hyung tetangganya yang sama-sama penggemar game. Mereka biasa bermain menggunakan jaringan mereka sendiri.

"Kau salah alasan nampaknya. Setiap ibumu datang kesini dia selalu mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Dan kau selalu membohongiku" timpal Lee Saem

"Hmmmbbb…" Minho kehabisan kata-kata

"Tapi hari ini aku sedang baik hati. Aku sudah bosan memanggil orang tuamu. Maka, cepatlah kau masuk ke kelas sekarang. Dan jika sampai besok kau datang terlambat lagi maka kupastikan besok surat skors akan mendarat mulus ditanganmu"Lee Saem memperingati Minho

"Ne… Saem… Mianhamnida… Gomawo…. Annyeong" runtutan kata Minho keluar sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan Lee Saem

"Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang"decak Lee Saem

*perjalanan menuju kelas Minho*

Kelas Minho kelas XI-IPA-4 berada di ujung koridor lantai dasar ini terdengar begitu ramai hingga ke pendengaran Minho yang baru berada di depan ruang kelas XI-IPA-2.

"Mereka ini apa-apaan, ramai sekali" decak Minho

Saat Minho memasuki kelas keriuhan semakin menjadi

"Hey, selamat pagi tuan joystick. Aku rasa mulai hari ini kau mendapat udara segar" teriak Taemin

"Apa maksudmu ngh?" tanya Minho sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Sudah tiang listrik. Tunggu saja" sahut Jonghyun

Tiba-tiba suara hak sepatu berbunyi dengan keras mendekati kelas XI-IPA-4. Mrs. Amber memasuki kelas sambil menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja cantik, tinggi, dan bermata biru. Ketika memasuki kelas XI-IPA-4 suasana kelas yang semulanya ramai menjadi sangat tenang.

"Good morning guys" salam Mrs. Amber

"Good morning ma'am" sahut anak sekelas

"Okey, today I'll bring the new student. She is come overseas. She comes from San Fransisco. She is Korean but life in San Fransisco for a long time. Come on Soo Jung come in" Mrs. Amber memperkenalkan murid baru tersebut

"Please, Soo Jung introduce yourself" perintah Mrs. Amber

"Annyeong Hasseyo, My name Jung Soo Jung. Tapi saya lebih biasa dipanggil Krystal. Saya berasal dari San Fransisco" perkenalan singkat Soo Jung pun diakhiri dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan riuh dari para namja sekelas tak terkecuali Minho.

"No question for this new comer. If you wanna ask more you can go to her at free time. And now Krystal take a seat at next of Minho. At the most left and 3rd row. Right?" putus Mrs. Amber yang tidak memberi kesempatan murid bertanya tentang Krystal pagi itu

Krystal dengan perlahan mulai mendekati bangku yang dimaksud dan langsung duduk di sebelah Minho. Tanpa melirik Minho, Krystal mengambil buku dan mulai memperhatikan pelajarn bahasa Inggris yang diberikan oleh Mrs. Amber.

*jam Istirahat*

Minho yang sedari tadi merasakan suasana canggung pun langsung memberanikan diri mendekati Krystal. Bagaimanapun caranya mereka teman sebangku kan?

"Annyeong Hasseyo. Choneun Choi Minho iminida" Minho memperkenalkan diri

"Oh.. ne.. Choneun Jung Krystal imnida" balas Krystal

"Eh, mengapa kau pindah ke Korea kembali?" Tanya Minho

"Kau ini sok tau sekali. Tak perlu kata "kembali" aku memang orang Korea namun aku tak pernah sekalipun datang ke Korea. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku datang ke Korea. Dan alasannya karena Appaku harus mengurus kantor cabang di Seoul ini" jawab Krystal sedikit ketus. Iya, sifat Ice Princess dari Krystal keluar begitu saja dari cara bicaranya.

Minho hanya terdiam

"Tapi, Krystal-ssi kalau boleh tau apa kau memiliki kekerabatan dengan Jung Jessica anggota SNSD itu aku rasa kalian mirip?" sela Taemin.

"Kalau aku boleh tau namamu siapa? Nampaknya kita belum saling kenal namun kau sudah mulai menanyai kehidupan pribadiku?" sahut Krystal lagi-lagi dengan nada ketusnya.

"Eh… iya lupa. Annyeong choneun Lee Tae Min imnida" jawab Taemin sedikit ketakutan

"Oh… masalah kekerabatan dengan Jessica aku rasa semua orang bisa menebak dengan mudah ya. Aku memang adik dari Jung Jessica SNSD itu" jawab Krystal dengan nada datar.

Semua yang awalnya sibuk sendiri-sendiri langsung terpana melihat Krystal mereka semua langsung sok akrab hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jessica SNSD.

"Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Aku bosan dengan respon semacam itu"gumam Krystal sambil berlalu dari mereka.

*jam istirahat pun usai*

Kali ini hentakan sepatu Cho Saem terdengar jelas menuju kelas XI-IPA-4

"Selamat siang" salam Cho Saem

"Siang…." Jawab murid serentak

"Maaf kali ini aku hanya bisa meluangkan waktu sedikit. Hanya sekitar 10 menit. Aku kesini hanya akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian" jelas Cho Saem

Sorakan yang tertahan pun langsung berubah menjadi muka-muka muram di wajah siswa-siswa tersebut.

"Jadi begini kalian aku bentuk menjadi kelompok satu kelompok terdiri atas dua orang dan setiap kelompok harus mempresentasikan tentang titik berat dan fluida statis maupun dinamis. Dan untuk kelompoknya aku yang menentukan" kata Cho Saem

"kelompok satu Kim Jonghyun – Lee Taemin, kedua Kim Kibum – Lee Jinki, ketiga Shin Se Kyung – Song Joong Ki, keempat Kang Gae Li – Song Ji Hyo, kelima DO Kyung Soo – Son Naeun, keenam Park Jung Soo – Kim Taeyeon, ketujuh Choi Siwon – Hwang Mi Young, kedelapan Nichkhun – Song Qian, kesembilan Agung Herkules – Zaskia Gotix. Ada yang belum saya panggil?" Tanya Cho Saem

Serempak Krystal dan Minho mengangkat tangan.

"Cieeeeeeee…" teriakan anak sekelas langsung keluar begitu saja melihat sepasang teman bangku baru tersebut.

"Wah, nampaknya kalian jodoh baiklah. Kalian satu kelompok ya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Tidak ada penundaan tugas. Minggu depan kalian mulai presentasi dan ingat do the best. Baiklah saya pergi dulu" sambung Cho Saem secepat mungkin.

Setelah itu Cho Saem pun meninggalkan kelas. Dan Minho mulai melirik Krystal.

"Klee, aku sekarang bawa laptop apa kau mau memulai mengerjakannya?" Tanya Minho

"Tak usahlah Ho, aku sedang tidak focus. Bagaimana jika nanti atau besok malam kamu datang ke rumahku dan kita mulai mengerjakannya" jawab Krystal

"Apa kau yakin di rumahmu? Apa kau tak takut bahwa aku adalah sasaeng fans noona-mu?" Tanya Minho

"Kau ini PD sekali. Eonnie belum tentu pulang dia lebih banyak menginap di dormnya. Mungkin jika kau beruntung kau bisa bertemu dengannya di rumah" jawab Krystal

"Oh begitu? Baiklah. Berikan aku alamatmu" pinta Minho

"Aniya, mana ponselmu. Aku akan memberimu nomorku dan jangan lupa memberi kabar padaku kalau kau akan ke rumahku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Krystal

"Oh baiklah" angguk Minho sambil menyodorkan HP-nya.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Tak disangka Krystal yang sebegitu diamnya telah ditunggu di depan kelas oleh seorang namja. Kim Myung Soo seniornya kelas XII yang populer di sekolah. Semua mata di kelas pun langsung melihatnya. Krystal datang mendekati Myung Soo dengan sumringah. Lalu menarik tangan sunbae-nya tersebut sambil menceritakan hari pertamanya sekolah.

"Oppa, rasanya beda sekali San Fransisco dengan Seoul" rutuk Krystal

Semua yang mendengar Krystal memanggil Myung Soo dengan sebutan 'Oppa' langsung membulatkan mata.

"Aish kau ini chagi… sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu di sekolah" jawab Myung Soo

"Aish Oppa kau memanggilku apa tadi? Ish jangan panggil seperti itu ini sekolahan" sergah Krystal

Lalu mereka berdua pun langsung berlari meninggalkan orang yang masih terdiam sambil tertawa-tawa. Krystal lalu masuk ke mobil Myung Soo dan diikuti dengan Myung Soo yang masuk di kabin bagi supir.

"Hahahahaha Oppa aku rasa kita benar-benar membuat kaget tadi hahahaha" tak henti-hentinya Krystal tertawa sepanjang perjalan menuju restoran itu

"Kau ini tetap saja jahil Klee. Bagimana hari pertamamu sekolah di Seoul?"tanya Myung Soo

Perlahan air muka Krystal berubah "Oppa, aku duduk sebangku dengan Choi Minho namja tinggi itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdegup begitu kerasnya. Sama seperti aku dekat dengan Jong In dulu" jawab Krystal dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Klee, ini nampaknya akan jadi ide bodoh jika kau ingin bercerita di restoran. Bagaimana jika di apartemenku saja? Dan kita bisa meminta pesan antar?" tanya Myung Soo

"Ne… Oppa… Gomawo" jawab Krystal sedikit terisak

***flashback***

**Myung Soo, Kim Jong In dan Jung Soo Jung adalah sahabat dari kecil selama mereka tinggal di San Fransisco. Mereka pun mulai beranjak remaja. Kim Jong In yang biasa dipanggil Kai, Myung Soo yang ingin dipanggil L dan Jung Soo Jung yang sudah punya nama Krystal sejak lahir terbiasa menggunakan nama singkat itu untuk memanggil satu sama lain.**

**Kini mereka semua telah duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Kai yang selalu berdegup ketika dekat dengan Krystal lalu berkonsultasi pada L yang memang lebih tua dari mereka berdua.**

"**Hyung, aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang setiap dekat dengan Krystal. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?"tanya Kai dengan polosnya.**

"**Hahahaha. Kau ini kamjong. Kurasa kau jatuh cinta cepat nyatakan perasaan itu. Sebelum terdahului oleh Ryan bocah pirang itu"jawab L**

"**Baiklah malam ini hyung, mala mini aku akan menyatakannya"membulatkan tekad Kai**

**#malam harinya#**

"**Klee, entah dengan alasan apa nampaknya aku menyukaimu ah ani… menyayangimu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"tanya Kai sambil memberikan sekuntum mawar pada Krystal dibawah sinar rembulan terang di taman**

"**Ah Kai… hmmmm…. Ne~ I do Kai I do" jawab Krystal kegirangan**

**Mereka saling berpelukan. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan dan suara hantaman benda jatuh.**

"**Aaaaahhh…"teriak L**

"**Hyung sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kai**

"**Ngh… hanya memastikan kedua dongsaengku tidak bertindak aneh-aneh saja kok"jawab L sekenanya**

"**Aish kau ini oppa ada saja alasannya" elak Krystal**

"**Ah iya hyung, berarti kau sudah tau kan bahwa aku dan Krystal ngh… ngh… ngh… PA~~~CA~~~~RAN~~~~~~" tanya Kai**

"**Jelas, daritadi aku berada di atas pohon itu. Dan aku jatuh karena kegirangan melihat kalian akhirnya bersatu" jawab L**

"**Baiklah. Kajja kita ke restoran burger di ujung jalan ini. Aku akan mentraktir apapun sesuka kalian. Ini semua karena aku bahagia hehe" jawab Kai**

**#tahun ke-4 setelah itu#**

"**Aish mana namja hitam itu. Aku disuruh menunggu namun dia sendiri terlambat. Aish…. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutu Krystal**

"**Hai honey…" sapa Kai**

"**Ish… kemana saja kau. Aku sudah menunggumu 15 menit dan kau tak kunjung datang"omel Krystal**

"**Maaf sayang, kau tau restoran mewah ini kan hanya menyediakan fasilitas valet dan aku harus antre untuk memarkirkan mobilku" jawab Kai**

**Lalu Kai merogoh saku dalam jasnya. Benar saja ada yang tertinggal di dalam mobil.**

"**Honey tunggu sebentar ya. Ada yang tertinggal di mobil" kata Kai sambil berlari sedikit meninggalkan Krystal**

"**Aish…. Dasar pria hitam itu" lagi-lagi Krystal menggerutu**

**30 menit berlalu. Dan Kai belum kembali ke restoran itu. Krystal yang tak sabar langsung keluar restoran. Dia heran ada apa kenapa di jalan depan restoran begitu ramai. Dia lalu mendekat.**

"**Permisi. Ini ada apa ya kok ramai sekali?" tanya Krystal pada seorang satpam**

"**Oh itu tadi ada seorang pemuda yang barusan kembali dari mobilnya yang diparkir oleh tukang valet di seberang jalan. Ia tertabrak truck yang melaju kencang. Nah sekarang dia dikerubungi orang-orang itu sambil menunggu ambulan katanya" jawab satpam itu**

**Perasaan Krystal mendadak tidak enak. Dia mendekati gerombolan manusia itu. Dia melihat Kai bercucur darah dari kepalanya.**

"**Kai… Kai…"ucap Krystal mulai khawatir**

"**Klee, ji~ ka~ ka~ u~ i~ ngin~ ta~ ta~ ta~ u~ tu~ ju~ an~ ku~ ma~ lam~ i~ ni~ a~ da~ lah~ i~ ni~" ucap Kai tersendat-sendat sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan cincin didalamnya.**

"**Kai… kumohon bertahanlah kajja aku mau menjadi tunanganmu" jawab Krystal panic**

"**Ma~ af~ kan~ a~ ku~ Klee~~~~~" jawab Kai dan hembusan nafas terakhirnya pun keluar begitu saja.**

**Krystal menangis di jalan itu. Orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa sangat kasihan padanya.**

**#keesokan harinya#**

**Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Kai. L selalu berada di sisi Krystal.**

"**Klee, maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu di saat berduka seperti ini" ucap L**

"**Maksudmu oppa?" tanya Krystal bingung**

"**Sore ini aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Seoul kami akan kembali ke Korea. Mainlah kesana jika ada waktu" jawab L sambil memeluk Krystal**

"**Ne Oppa. Aku akan merindukanmu" ucap Krystal yang mulai terisak di pelukan L**

**#beberapa bulan kemudian#**

"**Oppa….. Aku akan pindah ke Seoul juga. Dan rencananya aku akan sekolah di Genie High School" kata Krystal kepada L melalui Skype yang sedang online**

"**Mwo? Aish jinjja? Aku sekolah disitu loh. Dan aku sunbaemu baiklah aku tunggu kau Jung Soo Jung" jawab L kegirangan**

***flashback end***

"Hyaaa… bagaimana ceritamu nona Jung?" tanya Myung Soo

"Oppa, aku tak tau tapi entah mengapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat dekat dengan Minho tadi. Sama ketika aku bersama Jong In dulu Oppa" jawab Krystal mulai terisak

"Hahahahahahaha" tawa Myung Soo menyeruak keluar

"Hya…. Oppa aku sedang sedih mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Krystal

"Akhirnya ada yang dapat menggantikan bocah hitam itu" ledek L

"Apakah yakin Oppa?" tanya Krystal ragu

"Dia anak yang baik Klee. Percayalah padaku aku rasa kalian berdua cocok menjadi pasangan" jawab L menghibur

"Lagian aku juga sudah bosan melihat wajah murungmu. Nampaknya dia juga menyukaimu. Dia melihatku sinis ketika aku memanggilmu 'Chagi' tadi. Hahahahaha" Lagi-Lagi L Ledek Krystal

"Ah. Oppa aku bingung. Nampaknya iya. Nampaknya aku juga menyukainya" air mata Krystal berhenti turun dan pipinya memerah

"Aish. Nae yeodongsaeng jatuh cinta. Sudah ayo aku antarkan pulang. Tak enak dengan Jung Ahjumma aku jika terlalu lama membawa si bungsu ini pergi di hari pertamanya sekolah" ledek L lagi-lagi

"Aish… ne oppa" jawab Krystal

Jam sudah menununjukkan pukul 19.00 dan Krystal sudah diantar L sejak jam 15.00 tadi. Dia baru saja membereskan bukunya untuk besok. Dan tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bunyi..

'I got a boy meotjin. I got a boy chakhan. I got a boy handsome boy'

"Annyeong, yeoboseyo…."

"…."

"Ah ne, malam ini? Baiklah alamat rumahku Pyong-Dong-Dam 64, Gangnam District"

"…."

"Ah ne, Annyeong"

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian bel rumah Krystal berbunyi.

"Annyeong, kau cepat sekali sampai di rumahku?" tanya Krystal

"hahahaha ne Krystal-ssi. Rumahku ada di Pyong-Dong-Dam 54, Gangnam District" jawab Minho sedikit terbahak

"Jadi sebenarnya rumah kita hanya berjarak 10 rumah?" tanya Krystal tak percaya

"Ani…. Hanya 5 rumah karena disini nomor gasal berada di kiri jalan dan nomor ganap ada di kanan jalan seperti rumah kita ini" jawab Minho

"Aish. Kita tetangga hahahaha" jawab Krystal lalu terbahak

Minho yang awalnya akan menyahuti menjadi terdiam sangat terdiam. Melihat Krystal tertawa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darahnya berdesir kencang.

"Aish, kenapa diam saja Minho-ssi. Cepat masuk. Nampaknya ruang tamu akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman" perintah Krystal

"Ah.. Ne… Ne…" jawab Minho gelagapan

Tiba-tiba bel rumah Krystal berbunyi lagi setelah baru saja ditutupnya

"Aish, siapa lagi sih? Tak tau apa bahwa hanya aku tuan rumahnya?" gerutu Krystal

Pintu pun di buka

"Eonnieeeee….." teriak Krystal sambil memeluk Jessica

"Ah ne. Ada motor siapa itu?" tanya Jessica

"Temanku. Kami akan mengerjakan tugas fisika bersama" jawab Krystal sambil berjalan masuk

Minho yang semula sibuk dengan laptop dan kentang gorengnya langsung menganga melihat Jessica di depannya. Dia benar-benar kagum. Jessica yang hanya dilihatnya di TV bisa bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Aish. Kalian ini. Katanya mengerjakan tugas kok yang dimeja hanya ada laptopnya. iPadmu klee dan kentang goring. Seperti meja orang yang sedang berpacaran saja. Apa jangan –jangan?" canda Jessica. Lalu kabur ke kamarnya di lantai 2

"Ah…. Aniyo eonnie kami baru saja akan memulainya" jawab Krystal bingung. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan Minho? Minho tetap diam menganga di tempatnya

"Hya… Minho kenapa kamu jadi cengo begitu?" tanya Krystal

"Apa itu tadi Jessica SNSD? Yang ada di TV TV itu?" tanya Minho tak percaya

"Aish. Iya dia Jessica yang itu" jawab Krystal

"Bolehkah aku berfoto dengannya?" tanya Minho sambil berbisik

"Eonnie… temanku ingin foto denganmu. Apakah boleh? hahahaha" teriak Krystal ke lantai dua lalu tertawa

"Aish kau ini Klee. Iseng sekali" elak Minho

"Boleh saja. Bereskan TUGASMU dulu ya" kata Jessica kepada Minho melalui balcon yang terlihat langsung dari ruang tamu

Dan mulailah mereka mengerjakannya. Minho benar-benar semangat. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Krystal mulai tertidur di meja tempatnya mengerjakan presentasi. Dan mendadak listrik pun padam. Sinar bulan yang menembus jendela ruang tamu tersebut jatuh tepat di wajah Krystal.

"Klee, kau tau bahwa kau sangat cantik saat tidur seperti ini" gumam Minho dalam hati

Dan listrik pun menyala kembali. Minho tak tega pada Krystal. Dia menggedor pintu kamar Jessica.

"Maaf noona. Kamar Krystal mana ya? Biar aku gendong dia ke kamarnya. Dia tertidur"tanya Minho

"Kamar Krystal ada di pojok situ. Oh iya mana HPmu. Dan namamu siapa? Ayo kita foto bersama"ajak Jessica

Minho langsung mengeluarkan HPnya dan berfoto dengan Jessica.

"Terimakasih Noona aku sangat senang hehe. Namaku Minho. Baiklah aku akan mengantar Klee ke kamarnya dan aku akan pulang. Duluan ya noona" pamit Minho

"Ah iya. Terimakasih ya Minho. Aku masuk kamar dulu ya. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini"jawab Jessica

"Ne noona" jawab Minho

Minho kembali turun dan mulai menggendong Krystal ala Bridal Style menuju kamarnya. Minho membuka pintu kamar Klee dan meletakkan Klee di kasur king sizenya. Ia tertegun melihat wajah Klee ketika tidur. Tiba – tiba

"Minho, kau mau kemana?" tanya Krystal sedikit terbangun

"Tentunya pulang. Sudah tidurlah biar aku yang bereskan tinggal sedikit dan kau siap-siap untuk maju tentang fluida ya" jawab Minho

Krystal berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Minho. Jarak mereka sekarang sangat dekat. Terpaut hanya sekitar 5 cm

"Ne… Hati-hati ya tetangga" pesan Krystal

Namun akal sehat Minho tak berfungsi. Wajah Minho semakin maju, semakin maju, semakin maju dan

Chu~

Bibir mereka bertemu. Minho yang awalnya hanya memainkan lidahnya di sekitar bibir Krystal menjadi keranjingan. Krystal pun sedikit membuka bibirnya untuk memberi akses pada lidah Minho. Dan mereka mulai bertukar saliva di ciuman hangat mereka.

Minho yang menyadari tindakan bodohnya itu langsung memundurkan badannya.

"Klee, mhmmmhhhmmm maaf ya" ucap Minho terburu dan meninggalkan Krystal di kamarnya.

#keesokan harinya di sekolah#

"Wow… Minho ga telat hari ini Wow" sergah Jonghyun

"Aku mau memamerkan ini" kata Minho sambil menunjukkan foto selca-nya dengan Jessica semalam dari HP-nya

"Aish… beruntung sekali kau" sahut Taemin

Dan Krystal pun datang

"Ann… Ann… Annyeong Krystal" sapa Minho

Hanya dijawab senyum segaris yang benar-benar manis di mata Minho. Karena kejadian semalam suasana mereka benar-benar canggung. Teman-teman sekelas melihat mereka dengan aneh. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat canggung. Hingga pada akhirnya hari untuk presentasi pun tiba.

"Aku harus mengutarakannya hari ini. Harus. Aku tak mau terkalahkan oleh L Sunbae" tekad Minho dalam hati

#jam presentasi fisika#

"Baiklah Sembilan kelompok sudah tampil dan sekarang kelompok terakhir Choi Minho – Jung Soo Jung" kata Cho Saem

"Selamat pagi teman-teman…."ucap Minho

"Baiklah sekarang saya akan menjelaskan titik berat. Titik berat adalah….." jelas Minho

" Sebagai salah satu contohnya adalah gambar bentuk mawar ini. Sebelumnya telah saya hitung dan titik beratnya yaitu di koordinat (3 ½ , 5 ¾ ) Dan apakah anda tahu alasan saya memilih gambar yang berbentuk mawar ini?" tanya Minho pada audiens di depannya

Semua menggeleng termasuk Krystal. Tiba-tiba Minho mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar putih dan sekuntum mawar merah dari balik rompi sekolahnya.

"Krystal. Ambil warna putih jika kau mau jadi pacarku. Dan ambil warna merah jika kau menolakku" ucap Choi Minho sambil menunjukkan kedua bunga tersebut di depan Krystal

"Putih… Putih… Putih… Putih…" mendadak suasana kelas menjadi riuh. Cho Saem yang berada di ujung kelaspun hanya bisa tertawa.

Lalu Krystal mengambil mawar berwarna merah.

"Aku lebih menyukai mawar merah daripada mawar putih. Dan aku tetap mau jadi pacarmu Choi Minho meskipun aku mengambil mawar merah ini hahahahahaha" jawab Krystal

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Minho

"Yes, I do" jawab Krystal

Pelajaran fisika jam terakhir pun menjadi sangat menyenangkan dengan aksi gila Minho tersebut. Bel tanda pulang pun sudah seperti L telah menunggu Krystal di depan kelasnya.

"Hai Oppa. Perkenalkan Choi Minho pacarku" kata Krystal sambil mendekatkan tangan Minho ke tangan L

"Aish. Akhirnya nae yeodongsaeng berpacaran juga dengan nae namdongsaeng basket ini hehe" jawab L bahagia

"Jadi kalian selama ini tidak berpacaran?" tanya Minho cengo

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau traktir aku dan Myung Soo Oppa makan di restoran ramyun ujung jalan itu. Dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana?" tanya Krystal

"Aih. Ok. Dan kau CHAGI mau naik motor bersamaku atau bersama Myung Soo OPPA mu itu?" tanya Minho sambil sedikit ada penekanan pada CHAGI dan OPPA

"Aish.. kau ini kekanakan sekali Minho" seloroh L

"Hahahaha iya kau kekanakan sekali. Tentu bersamamulah chagi hehehe. Ketemu di kedai ya Oppa" kata Krystal sambil menggandeng tangan Minho dan memberi cium jauh pada L. Dan mereka bertiga sukses menjadi perhatian orang seluruh koridor tersebut.


End file.
